


If fate permits

by kiyoomisimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomisimp/pseuds/kiyoomisimp
Summary: You and Sakusa hadn’t seen each other in seven years. Over this time you surely would have gotten over each other right? For you it must have been a little hard seeing as your children served as a constant reminder of their father. What will happen when Sakusa starts to discover the truth about the familiar looking children he sees at an elementary volleyball camp? Is it perhaps, fate?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. The inevitable meet

“H-hello?”  
“Where the hell are you right now?”  
The tear stricken girl’s breath hitched, and her grip on her phone tightened.  
“Kiyoomi…”  
“Y/n I asked where you were.” His voice was hoarse and cracking slightly.  
Had he been crying?  
“Look Kiyoomi like I told you before I can’t… I-i can’t do this anymore.” The male on the other side on the line took an audible breath before speaking.  
“Was it something I did?” Y/n stopped her pacing and choked back a sob.  
She looked over at the counter of her workspace, eyeing the pregnancy test she had taken that morning.  
She never expected it to come out positive.  
“No of course not, I just-” The seventeen year old took a moment to recollect herself before speaking again, a little more confident sounding. “I’m sorry Sakusa-san.” She internally cursed herself before hanging up and sobbing on the floor whispering countless apologies to no one in particular.

That was almost seven years ago. Y/n L/n was no longer the careless teenager she was before. She was an artist.  
She lived out and followed through with her dreams. While her passion wasn’t exactly professional, it certainly paid. She was the mysterious masked writer, who would leave wondrous exhibitions of her writings and detailed pictures throughout art shows. No one knew who she truly was, all they knew was of her talent and where to donate money. What they would have never guessed was that she was a twenty four year old woman living in the suburbs of Tokyo.  
With her two children of course.

Yuki and Akira were what made life worth living for you. At first you never intended on having them, but after seeing them at your first ultrasound you had a change of heart. Being a single mother was hard, especially when they were such opposites.  
Yuki was a more quiet and reserved type of boy. He reminded you so much of his father it hurt. They both did. He had the same wavy black hair and got your s/c skin. He was polite to everyone, but that was usually just to mask his troublesome schemes. He was so smart for a six “and a half” year old that it scared you.  
Akira, on the other hand, was quite a handful. She loved you, and you knew that, but sometimes she would cause trouble.  
Unintentionally of course.  
Unlike her brother who knows exactly what he’s doing. She had also gotten more of her fathers features. With your hair type, and her fathers raven colored hair. She too got your skin color. She was tall for her height, but that’s expected when her father was, and still is, a 6’3 volleyball player known throughout the nation.  
Speaking of Sakusa…  
How is he?  
You hadn’t spoken to him since you broke up, you transferred to another high school. Nekoma high to be exact. You tried your hardest to distance yourself from everyone, afraid of the judgement you would get for being a teen mom. Surprisingly one of your fellow third years treated you no differently than if you were anybody else. His name was Kozume.  
Kozume Kenma.  
A now famous youtuber. He was also the only person who knew about your “alter ego”... and your self proclaimed best friend.  
“Kenmaaa,” you whined into your phone. “Please? I’ll pay you.” An annoyed Kenma groaned and cursed at you quietly. “Hey! I heard that!”  
“Y/n leave me alone, it’s too early for this.” You rolled your eyes and sat on your couch.  
“It is literally one p.m. Can you please just do me this one favor?” You heard him sigh, and shuffling on the other side of the phone.  
“What is it you need me to do again?” You sighed at his response and stood up.  
“I have to turn in one of my writings today for this contest in Hyogo. Turns out winer wins 50,000 yen. Anyway I need you to pick up Yuki and Akari.” He let out another sigh and you grabbed your things walking out of the door.  
“I don’t have a choice do I?” You smiled and walked to your car.  
“Nope, so don’t forget. They get out of school in an hour. I’m sure they’ll be glad to see their uncle Kenma.”  
“Y/n how many times do I have to tell you I’m not their uncle.” you let out a snort and put your things inside your car while getting yourself situated.  
“Tell that to the kids, I swear it wasn’t me who told them to call you that.” You could practically hear him roll his eyes from the other side of the phone.  
“Yeah yeah, I’ll see you later.”  
“Okay. Bye Kenma.”  
“Bye Y/n.”

Whispers emerged from the usually quiet schoolyard of fukui primary. It wasn’t everyday that THE streamer Kodzuken showed up at their school. Kenma noticed the attention he was getting and pulled on his hood. He hated this attention. He leaned against the school gate and looked towards the front doors of the school.  
‘Where the hell are those kids? If they don’t get here soon I’m leavin-’  
“Uncle Kenma!” He heard a high pitched voice call out. He turned to his side seeing two familiar faces. His previous scowl turned into a small smile.  
He walked up to the two.  
“Hey guys. Your mom had to work so I came to pick you up.” Akari’s face lit up and she smiled widely, but her brother stood in silence frowning. Kenma looked over at him and noticed immediately. “Hey Yuki, what’s the matter?”  
The small boy looked up at Kenma and sighed.  
“It’s just that… mommy has been working so hard, and she hasn’t had time to have fun.” Kenma’s expression softened with realization. Akira’s expressions soon matched her twin’s and Kenma could not help but think how much she reminded him of Bokuto. One second she was a happy ball of sunshine, and the next she was pouting like a baby.  
He sighed and placed both of his hands on their heads ruffling their hair.  
“Well why don’t we go get some sweets for your mom for when she gets back?”  
Both of the kids perked up at the suggestion and agreed almost immediately.

When Kenma arrived at the bakery with the kids he was certainly not expecting to see his high school friend.  
“Kenma?!” The bleached blond haired male turned around only to come face to face with the one and only Hinata Shoyo.  
“Shoyo? What are you doing here?” Kenma looked at him, almost forgetting the task at hand until Yuki pulled on his sleeve. “Oh right, give me a second.”  
He turned to the cashier and paid for the cake the twins picked out. After walking to the cafe part of the building he sat the cake on the table ushering for the twins to sit there as well. Kenma looked back over at Hinata who was now back with his team, but turned around and waved at Kenma while walking over.  
But of course he had to bring people with him.  
And by people he meant Bokuto, who could count for fifty people in Kenma’s eyes.  
“Hey, hey, hey!!” Kenma flinched at the loud volume coming from the owl looking man.  
“Hi Bokuto.” He nodded at him and turned back to Hinata.  
“Soo, who are they?” Hinata asked, a little too bluntly. Bokuto let out a small gasp.  
“You have kids?! How come no one ever told me? I mean congrats-”  
“Relax, they aren’t mine.” Kenma stated causing the small children to nod in response.  
“Yeah,” Akari spoke up. “Uncle Kenma said we could get some cake for mommy.”  
“Wait is their mom that one girl you used to hang out with?” Hinata asked Kenma, tweaking Bokuto’s interest.  
“Oya? Did Kenma have a secret girlfriend no one knew about?” Kenma sighed and shook his head.  
“Yeah she is, I still hang out with her.” He turned to Bokuto. “And she was already pregnant with them when we met. I haven’t ever met the father.”  
“But you know who he is?” Kenma froze. He looked quickly at the twins to see their reaction and they looked confused, but Kenma quickly shut down the accusation.  
“No I don’t.” He shook his head. Hinata nodded in response and was about to say something until an arm was slung around his shoulders.  
“Who’s this Shoyo?” The tall man with dyed blond hair, similar to Kenma walked up to the group with a dark haired man following behind him. Kenma felt as if the man with darker hair was familiar, but he brushed it aside.  
“Oh this is Kenma! He’s one of my best friends.” Kenma smiled softly and heard the twins whispering things like ‘who are these people?’ or ‘how do they know uncle Kenma?’ The blond haired man smiled.  
“I’m Atsumu Miya and this guy right here,” he pointed back at the black haired man, “is Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Kenma felt time freeze.  
‘Holy shit. Oh my god, this is their dad? Y/n you owe me big time for this’  
“Nice to meet you.” Kenma said quietly and checked the time realizing you would be home soon. “Oh I have to go. It was nice seeing you Shoyo, Bokuto.” He turned towards Atsumu and Sakusa while trying his hardest not to glare at him. “And it was nice meeting you two.” Kenma then grabbed the cake and walked out the building with the twins. As soon as Kenma got into the car he hit his head on the steering wheel and groaned.  
“U-uncle Kenma are you okay?!”

“I'm home!” You called out to your eerily quiet apartment. “What the hell?” you muttered under your breath. You walked into your kitchen and went to turn in the lights when you saw your kids smiling with a cake in front of them and an exasperated Kenma.  
“Finally.” He say breathes out, earning a glare from Yuki.  
“Loom mommy, we got you cake!” Akari jumped up and down and you smiled at her. You walked over to where they were and gave both kids a kiss on the head while wrapping them in a hug. You pulled away and looked up to see Kenma staring at you.  
“What? You want a hug too?” You joked earning a playful gag from Kenma.  
“First off ew, and second I need to talk to you.” He had a serious tone to his voice and you never dared to question him when he was like that. You nodded at him and cut a couple of slices for the twins saying you’d be right back.  
“What’s up Kenma?” He took in a deep breath and turned to you.  
“I met him.” You looked at him in confusion waiting for him to continue.  
“You met who-”  
“Their father!!” A wave of shock washed over you as you listened to him. “Did you know he was a professional volleyball player? ‘Cuz I sure as hell didn’t and I met him through and old friend of mine and-”  
“Does he know about the kids?” Kenma sighed  
“He saw them but he doesn’t know they’re his.” You nodded at his response and sat down on the ground, eyes still wide from shock.  
This is great.


	2. Too good to be true

“Kiyoomi get out of bed.” The brown haired libero stood in the door frame of his cousin’s room.  
“Go away.” Sakusa grumbled while turning the other way on his bed. Komori sighed and stepped in the room.  
“Kiyoomi, you have to get over Y/n.” Sakusa sat up and glared at his cousin.  
“I am over… her.” He couldn’t bring himself to say your name.  
“Are you really? Because it really doesn’t seem like it. All you’ve done since that call is lay down in your room and cry!” Komori’s voice raised a little, which was something he rarely did.  
But it only seemed to make Sakusa snap.  
“What’s wrong with that huh? I mean, why the hell wouldn’t I do that? We were best friends for eight years before we even started dating a-and…” he looked down at his clenched fists feeling a few tears fall down his face. The weight in his bed shifted slightly as Komori sat next to him. “Were those two years we spent together all a lie?” Komori could see how this affected him and sighed.  
“You’re right. You have every right to be upset. What she did was shitty… maybe she’ll come back.” Sakusa nodded. Komori put a hand on his cousin's back and rubbed it slightly, trying to not overstep his boundaries.  
‘Maybe she will come back.’ Sakusa thought hopefully.  
But maybe never came.

It had been a week and you were still ansty. You hadn’t even seen Sakusa personally, yet you still couldn’t shake the anxiety that you got.  
He had probably forgotten about you, right?  
Wrong.  
You were very wrong about that.  
Even though it had been seven years, Sakusa remembered you.  
He remembered what food you liked, your favorite time of the day to sleep.  
He even remembered the shampoo brand you used to use.  
Sakusa was absolutely devastated when you called him suddenly saying you wanted to break up. At first he thought you were joking, but after a week of you not coming back to school he realized it really was over.  
Even now he couldn’t forget you. How could you forget someone you knew for ten years?  
He never really understood why you broke up with him. All he knew was that he hated you for it.  
Or so he said.  
He also knew that he could never fully hate someone he still loved so much.  
Currently the Msby jackals were stationed in Tokyo for what felt like endless practice matches against different teams.  
“I’m hungry..” Atsumu whined while laying down on the hotel’s couch  
“Me too.” Bokuto and Hinata agreed.  
“Then go get something to eat.” Sakusa snapped at the three.  
“I can’t.” Bokuto sighed. “I promised my old teacher that I would help with a volleyball camp.”  
“At Fukurodani?” Hinata questioned, resulting in Bokuto shaking his head.  
“No at my primary school, Fukui.”  
“What if we came?” Atsumu suggested wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulders, who was nodding in agreement.  
“Sure!” Bokuto smiled in agreement. “What about you Omi? You wanna come?” Sakusa put his hands in his pockets.  
“No.”  
“Aww, don’t be like that Omi Omi.” Atsumu piped in moving closer to him causing him to step back.  
“First off don’t touch me, and secondly no.” Atsumu rolled his eyes.  
“Come on, it might be fun!” Hinata added, very loudly.  
“No.”

‘Why am I here again?’  
Sakusa looked around at all the small children and grimanced at the thought of physical contact with one of them.  
“Yuki, Akira,” he heard one of the teachers say in the distance. “Your mother never filled out the permission form. You guys can’t be here.”  
“B-but sensei-” the girl in the duo started to say.  
“No buts. You can’t just sneak into a training camp and expect for us to let you stay.” At that Hinata perked up, inching closer towards the teacher and the kids. The boy whispered something to, who Sakusa assumed to be, his sister, and she nodded in response.  
“We can,” the girl started to say.  
“Pick up the balls.” The boy finished. At this point Hinata was standing right by the kids, extremely amused.  
“Come on Sensei, let them stay?” Hinata sympathized with the children. He knew the pain of not being able to play volleyball because of sneaking into the camp. The girl smiled widely at him and looked at the teacher who sighed.  
“Unfortunately, we can’t allow anyone to stay without parent permission. If your mother agrees you can come back next time.”  
The children nodded in defeat and Hinata ruffled their hair.  
“It’s okay. We can convince your mom to let you come back!” Hinata encouraged making the girl get excited and jump along with him. The small boy however, who Sakusa perceived was similar to himself, didn’t get too excited but had a small smile on his face.  
After around thirty minutes of being there the duo of children from earlier were called to leave. At this time Sakusa was finished refilling his personal water bottle and walking back to the gym. As he turned the corner you walked past him,  
hand in hand with children?  
Sakusa did a double take, wondering if he actually saw you. He couldn’t have right? There was no way that it was you. He was about to walk away when he saw a pair of keys on the ground.  
You don’t know where they’ve been, his mind scolded him.  
But they could be hers, his heart persuaded. He was conflicted. He could either risk getting some sort of germ-based infection…  
...or he could potentially see you again.  
“Fuck it.” Sakusa muttered while carefully picking up the keys. He walked in the general direction that you did and took in a sharp breath of nervousness.  
It’s probably not her… he sighed at the thought. He saw the back of your head and froze. Was this really happening? Was he really about to see you again? He shook his head, attempting to get rid of his thoughts.  
He cleared his throat, gaining your attention.  
“Uh.. I think these are yours.” Sakusa stated, while stepping a little bit closer.  
Your heart clenched at the sound of his voice.  
Is it him?  
Unconsciously, your grip on the twins hands tightened and your jaw clenched.  
Nervously, you turned around facing him. He looked different, but still felt the same.  
His hair was a bit different, and he grew a bit as well.  
You didn’t look the same either. Your hair was longer, and your skin was a little darker.  
Not to mention the children at your side.  
You forced a smile onto your face and held out your hand for the keys. Hesitantly he placed them in your hand, his so close to touching yours. He wanted nothing more than to grab your hand and kiss you, as he did before, but he knew better. He held his cold demeanour and straightened up.  
“Thank you.” You stated lowly looking away from him.  
“No problem,” he said, trying to sound cold, but his words came out eagerly. He internally cursed at himself. He was supposed to hate you, not seek you out.  
You were stuck. You wanted to speak to him and explain that the children he saw were his, and that he was the only man you had ever loved.  
But you had his career to think about.  
You couldn’t ruin his volleyball dreams because of your cowardice of abortions. But you needed to speak with him.  
“Ki- I mean Sakus-.” You turned around, but he wasn’t there anymore. Your heart felt heavy and your eyes became glassy.  
“Mommy?” Yuki pulled on your hand and you smiled at him. You wiped your eyes with your sleeve.  
“Sorry honey, what’s up?” The little boy hesitated before his sister piped in and spoke for him.  
“Can we actually do the volleyball camp next time?” You bit your tongue in nervousness. You looked up at where Sakusa had previously stood and sighed. You knew running into him without some form of closure was unhealthy for you, but you didn’t want to deny your kids of their wishes. You bent down to their level.  
“As long as you tell me next time so that I don’t have to leave work, okay?”  
“Okay.” They said simultaneously. What you didn’t know was that Sakusa was standing behind a lamppost listening in.  
Was it creepy?  
Probably, but he didn’t care. He was curious as to what type of parent you were.  
Then he remembered.  
You were a parent.  
You probably had a husband and a house, maybe even a pet like you always wanted. It scared him just thinking about it. You, having late nights with some guy that he didn’t know. Did you leave him for someone else? It pained Sakusa to even consider it. His tear streaked face turned back to his usual scowl as he walked back to the gym.  
I guess some things are too good to be true.


	3. For a reason

Murmurs could be heard throughout the cafeteria. Of course the transfer student would be the hot topic of the week.  
Mostly because she was pregnant.  
Kenma never understood why people liked to be so nosey about the lives of others. Personally he believed that the less you knew about a person the better.  
After the dual haired teen grabbed his food he headed to his usual lunch spot.  
When he arrived he noticed a h/c haired girl crouching down in front of a box.  
‘Why the hell is there a box in the middle of nowhere?’ he thought to himself before realizing-  
‘Oh wait. That’s my lunch spot.’  
Kenma, not wanting to socialize with the girl in his spot, decided to eat in a different area.  
It took all of 5 days for him to approach you.  
After five days of not sitting in his favorite spot that he had sat at everyday for the past three years, he finally got tired of it.  
That day when he grabbed his lunch he sat directly next to you, ignoring your presence.  
It startled you a bit, but you quickly went back to eating.  
You snuck a few glances at him but overall remained to yourself.  
However, Kenma being the insanely perceptive person he was immediately saw you and sighed.  
“Kozume Kenma.” He said quietly.  
You looked at him and smiled softly.  
“L/n Y/n. It’s nice to meet you Kozume-san.”  
Kenma cringed at the use of honorifics with his name.  
“Just call me Kenma.”  
You nodded at him and went back to eating your food.  
Overtime, the two of your interactions were less awkward, though some people did find it weird.  
Why would the vice captain of the Nekoma volleyball team be hanging out with a pregnant misfit?  
To be honest he didn’t know himself.  
All he knew was that he liked your company.  
And he truly hoped your friendship would last.

Kenma waited outside of your room, twins by his side. Yuki pulled on his sleeve trying to grab his attention.  
“Uncle Kenma… is mommy okay?” Kenma sighed.  
He honestly didn’t know.  
You had spoken with him about your brief run in with Sakusa, but you spared him the details. He was hoping that you weren’t as stressed as you had seemed the previous night.  
As of now though, you hadn’t left your room since your conversation with Kenma. Usually you slept in on weekends, but you never stayed in your room until almost 6 pm.  
Kenma bent down, at eye level with the twins.  
“Hey… you guys go wait on the couch, I’ll be back in a second.”  
The twins nodded and did as he said.  
“Y/n?” He called out whilst knocking on the door. Shuffling could be heard inside the room, and the door opened revealing a sleep deprived Y/n.  
“What’s up Kenma?” You questioned, leaning on the door frame.  
“What’s up? You’ve been in your room all morning without even saying good morning to the twins.” He tried to keep his composure but his emotions started to get the best of him again. He sighed.  
“The twins are worried about you and… so am I.” He whispered the last part. A soft smile formed on your face.  
“Sorry Kenma. I had forgotten about a deadline I had for a paper and I’ve been working on it all night.” You let out a small yawn.  
“I still have a couple hundred words left, but as soon as I’m done I’ll come out of my room.” He sighed and shook his head.  
“You haven’t slept this entire time? Go get some sleep. If you’ve been working all night then you must be tired. I’ll keep the kids entertained.” You looked at him shocked.  
Even after knowing him for years, Kenma rarely did things like this for you.  
“Kenmaa,” you hugged him. “Thank you.”  
“Yeah yeah.” He muttered while putting a hand behind your head. “Also, I know you're worried about the kids’ dad, but don’t stress about it too much, okay?”  
You stiffened a little.  
You knew Kenma could read you easily, but this was scary accurate.  
“Okay Kenma. I’ll be out in twenty minutes.”  
With that, you walked back into your room plopping down on your bed.  
In truth, you had finished your paper ages ago. For the past few hours you had been reminiscing over the past.  
And researching the father of your children.  
Mostly that.  
When you broke up with Sakusa you had decided that you would never try and see how he was doing.  
As much as it pained you to do so, you knew that if you saw how well he was doing without you it would hurt.  
Yeah it was petty, it wasn’t like he dumped you.  
But you did it for a reason.  
You loved Sakusa with all your heart, and you wanted him to experience fatherhood, but his parents did not approve.  
They had hated you for years, and you never knew why. Even before you and Sakusa started dating they believed you were a pest.  
So when you went to tell Sakusa about your pregnancy, but found his mother there instead, you -for some god forsaken reason- decided that you would tell her.  
She was the grandmother of your (what you assumed to be only one) child.  
However instead of tears of happiness, all she shed were tears of anger and frustration.

“You whore! Do you know how long Kiyoomi has been working on his volleyball career?!” She screamed. “He’s the best ace in the country for god’s sake! There have been scouts from all over trying to recruit him on a professional team! This stupid child of yours will ruin that for him!”  
You felt tears of your own welling up in your eyes.  
Not even a minute later, his father came downstairs.  
“What’s wrong I heard screaming?”  
Kiyoomi’s mother pointed to you and you stiffened a bit.  
“She’s pregnant! This will ruin everything for Kiyoomi!”  
Sakusa’s father stood there in shock, but quickly recollected himself after realizing he would need to be the peacemaker.  
“Are you sure that the child is his?”  
You almost laughed at the accusation.  
“Are you accusing me of cheating on your son?”  
He simply nodded in response.  
‘This is bullshit! Why the hell are they like this?’  
“Yes the child is his. I haven’t been with anyone else since before junior high.”  
His father sighed.  
“Look as long as the child is his, you can have some money as compensation.”  
You were appalled.  
Did they really believe that they could sell you off?  
“Money? Money!? Do you really believe that I would leave Kiyoomi just for some stupid money? I love him more than my life and I’m not leaving him just because you say so!”  
You walked towards the door attempting to leave when you heard his father speak up.  
“And what about your grandfather, hm? How’s he doing? And the hospital bills? What about those?”  
You felt your body stiffen unconsciously, and you turned your head.  
“What are you getting at?”  
He simply looked at you as if you were having the most casual conversation in the world.  
“He’s still in the hospital is he not? From what I’ve heard, he isn’t doing so well. And you don’t have that much of an income. I’m sure if you cooperate we can figure something out. We could even pay for your transfer to another school.”  
You froze.  
He was right.  
You would never be able to get into a college, much less another highschool with the money you made. Most of that money went to your grandfather.  
“How did you know about my grandfather?”  
“It doesn’t matter how we know,” Sakusa’s mother spoke up. “All that matters is that we can help you. So please do this for us, for Kiyoomi.”  
You hesitated, tears falling from your face.  
You looked down in shame, and spoke with a cracking voice.  
“What do you need me to say to him?”

If you had decided on your own to tell Sakusa, would you be here?  
Would you be in your three bedroom apartment with your precious children?  
Or would you be living a luxurious life with an extremely famous volleyball player, who just happened to be your highschool sweetheart.  
Then again, if you had stayed with Sakusa, he might not have ever become the famous volleyball player he was destined to be.  
After cleaning yourself up, you walked out of your room and went to the living room, only to find two sleeping twins and an annoyed Kenma.  
He noticed you standing there and pointed at his phone.  
“That was more than 20 minutes.”  
You chuckled slightly and sat down next to him.  
“Sorry. I got a little carried away.”  
He scoffed playfully.  
“Oh yeah, with what? Crying?”  
“Yeah pretty much.”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“That’s all you ever do, don’t you have a job or something?”  
“Hey!-”  
Kenma shushed you and pointed to the kids.  
“Whatever. Wanna watch a movie?” You ask while grabbing the tv remote.  
“Sure, what are we watching?”  
“Well I heard it was supposed to be really sad. It’s called Kimi no nawa (your name).”  
Kenma groaned at the name.  
“Kuroo’s wouldn’t shut up about that movie.”  
You laughed a little and put the movie on anyway. Two hours later you and Kenma were sobbing on your couch, trying to be quiet so the twins wouldn’t wake up.  
“They were meant for each other!” you whisper yelled.  
“I know right?!” He responded.  
As much as he didn’t seem like it, Kenma was actually very emotional when it came to movies.  
In his eyes they were similar to a video game playthrough.  
Then again he compared pretty much everything in life to a video game.  
But not only that, he was also a huge anime fan.  
Which was great for you, because you had been watching anime for pretty much forever.  
“Why would you make me watch that?” you pouted and sniffled while crossing your arms.  
“ME?” Kenma screeched.  
“Bro what the hell dude? You coulda woken up the kids. Shh!” You snapped at him causing him to roll his eyes.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Again with the eye roll. “I’m going to sleep.” He stood up and yawned.  
“Huh, well I never thought I would ever see the day where Kenma Kozume goes to sleep willingly.” He rolled his eyes -again- at your remark. “Y’know my grandpa used to say that if you roll your eyes too much they’ll get stuck in the back of your head. That’s probably gonna happen to you.”  
Kenma scoffed at your words but turned back towards you.  
“Do you need me to help you bring the kids to their room?”  
You shook your head and looked at the twins.  
“Nah, I think I’ll just let them sleep here. I’m gonna stay here.”  
He shrugged and started walking towards his room.  
Yes, his room.  
Kenma had helped you pick out the apartment (even though he insisted on you buying a house).  
Originally the extra room was for Akira so the twins wouldn’t have to share a room, but her and Yuki decided that they would share. And so the extra room went to Kenma.  
He was almost always at your house during his freetime (which was basically whenever he wanted) so it seemed fitting.  
You laid back on the couch and looked at your children.  
You couldn’t help but think of Sakusa when you looked at them.  
Sure they looked like you a lot, but to you they always had some of Sakusa’s (in your biased opinion) best qualities.  
This led you back to your original question from earlier.  
Would certain things be different had you not gone to Sakusa’s house that one night. Maybe they would know their father.  
Then again you would have never met Kenma, or Kuroo (who he later introduced you to.)  
You let out a sigh.  
‘Things happen for a reason right?’


End file.
